End of Season 1
by Jack10
Summary: What happens after the ship is destroyed in season 1.


Disclaimer: recognize=not mine.

Authors note: This takes place at the end of season 1. A.U. I can't remember when or if Jon's mother is dead, so I'm saying she died when he was 10.

  
  


The senior crew of the SeaQuest were sitting around the beach after sacrifice of the ship. The U. E.O. had promised that a new ship would be built. It would take at least 2 yrs to get it ready. Some of the crew were swimming or playing on the beach. Tim had fallen asleep. The guys had wasted no time in burying him to the neck in sand. They had even sculpted the sand so that he had the body of a woman. 

Lucas was sitting next to Kristen. He had not wanted to leave the ship. The ship held most of the good memories he had. The only other place that had a _good _conatation was school. He had friends in both places. He had never had friends or happy memories around his parents. He was had been so glad when he'd been assigned to the SeaQuest. It was the farthest point from his parents. He hadn't really cared where he went, as long as it was away from his _parents_. 

He looked over at Kristen. She was currently watching him. She looked somewhat sad, but also concerned. Lucas mustered up a smile. She was the mother he'd never had at home. She had been the one who had been most demanding that he eat and sleep at regular hours. He wondered what she would do after this. She and Nathan were now an item. She had been offered many positions. Lucas hoped she would stay with Nathan. 

Kristen looked at Lucas, seeing the different emotions cross his face. She knew this had hit him the hardest. She did know that no matter what happened after this, Lucas would not be staying with the Wolenczeks. She would make sure that neither of those people ever saw him again. She had developed a dislike for them. They hadn't cared when he was sick, or even when he'd had a serious brain surgery. She had seen all of the injuries he'd gotten as a child. There may be nothing she could do about the past, but she would not see any of it happen again. 

Nathan felt the same way she did. He had made sure that Lucas never got near them. It was a good thing they had never called or asked to see Lucas. It would have been a very bad thing. 

It was kind of funny, the way the crew had taken to protecting Lucas. The Wolenczeks had made just as positive impression on the senior crew as they had with Nathan and Kristen. 

The main time Kristen worried about Lucas was when leave would come up. She didn't want Lucas wandering about by himself. She didn't have to worry, since most of the time Lucas went out with the guys. Kristen wasn't thrilled with him going with Ben, but at least he wasn't alone. Ben had a different personality. He could be very playful, or he could be very protective. Kristen just couldn't figure him out. 

The crew normally went together when they went on leave. It was funny to watch. Here were people that were ready to kill one another on the ship, but let them out on land, and they wanted to be around the same people. 

There had only been one shoreleave that Kristen could recall that Lucas had gone out by himself. He had wanted some time to himself. He had called to check in, letting her know he was ok. 

Kristen squeezed Lucas's hand, bringing him back to reality. 

Lucas smiled at her, knowing she really did want to know about his thoughts. 

"Nothing much. I'm trying to figure out what to do during the break."   


"Are you staying with Nathan?"   


"I might, but he hasn't asked me to yet."   


"He just got back from a meeting with the U.E.O.. They are needing the designs in the next 6 weeks. He is going to ask the crew for their input." 

Lucas was curious about Nathan was planning. Kristen could see the questions in Lucas's eyes. 

"I can't say much more. Nathan is going to tell everyone the whole plan tonight." 

The crew assembled at the restraunt at 1630 hrs. They were seated at a large table. They ordered their dinners, and enjoyed the balcony view. Nathan tapped his glass, quieting everyone down. 

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here. I am here to present you with a proposition. The U. E.O. needs the designs for the new SeaQuest in 6 weeks time. I am asking for your ideas." 

Jon looked at Nathan.   



End file.
